User blog:MrLuk2000/Explosion Radius/Area
People were asking what are the requirements for an explosion to reach town or City level, so the aim of this blog is to find the area (near-total fatalities) that an explosion should cover to reach certain AP tier. Using the formula from page's blog, R = Y^(1/3)*0.28, where Y is the yield in kilotons and R the radius in km, so that: *'Yield*2 > Radius*2^(1/3) = Radius*1.26' *'Yield*5 > Radius*5^(1/3) = Radius*1.71' *'Yield*10 > Radius*10^(1/3) = Radius*2.1544' Since the calculator didn't give results below 1 kiloton, the above would be useful; using these lists I'll find the required area. Nuclear Explosions These values can only be used whe the detonation has a nuclear origin. See Explosion Yield Calculations for more information. *'Room level (4.8 - 17.7 m)' = The size of a Tennis court, the size of a Volleyball court, the area of a typical three-bedroom house *'Building level (17.7 - 35.3 m)' = The surface of a Olympic-size swimming pool *'Large Building level (35.3 - 62.3 m)' = An American football field area, a Soccer field area, a Baseball field area (including outfield), Hagia Sophia *'City Block level (62.3 - 130 m)' = A cricket field area, a common city block from Manhattan, the Pyramid of the Sun area *'Multi City Block level (130 - 280 m)' = Great Pyramid of Giza area (min) *'Small Town level (280 - 500 m)' = The Vatican City, The Pentagon *'Town level (0.5 - 1.3 km)' = The City of London *'Large Town level (1.3 - 2.7 km)' = The Smallest Oceania islands (min), Machu Picchu *'Small City level (2.7 - 5 km)' = Nauru (min), Manhattan Island *'City level ( 5 - 12.5 km)' = Teotihucan (min), Taipei City, Disney World, Paris (inner city), Washington D.C., Hollywood, Brooklyn *'Mountain level (12.5 - 28 km)' = Andorra (min), Los Angeles, Hong Kong, Tokyo *'Large Mountain level (28 - 45.5 km)' = Luxembourg (min), Trinidad Island *'Island level (45.5 - 130 km)' = Jamaica, Belgium, Puerto Rico, Israel, Netherland, Yellowstone National Park *'Large Island level (130 - 280 km)' = Austria, South Korea, North Korea, Greece, Great Britain, Cuba, Benelux *'Small Country level (280 - 535.6 km)' = Philippines, Japan, Spain, Turkey, Germany, France *'Country level (535.6 - 1300 km)' = Egypt, Alaska State, Mexico, Greenland, Argentina, India *'Large Country level (1300 - 2555 km)' = Australia, Brazil, China, Unites States of America, Antarctica, the area of Pluto, Russia, Canada, South America, Europe *'Çontinent level (2555 - 4600 km)' = Africa, the area of the Moon, The Americas, Asia *'Multi-Continent level (4600 - 86614.1 km)' = The Area of Mars, the area of Earth, the area of Neptune Non-Nuclear Explosions *'Small Building level (6 - 22.2 m)' *'Building level (22.2 - 44.4 m)' *'Large Building level (44.4 - 78.5 m)' *'City Block level (78.5 - 163.7 m)' *'Multi-City Block level (163.7 - 352.8 m)' *'Small Town level (352.8 - 633.8 m)' *'Town level (633.8 - 1637.4 m)' *'Large Town level (1.67 - 3.53 km)' *'Small City level (3.53 - 6.5 km)' *'City level (6.5 - 16.4 km)' *'Mountain level (16.4 - 35.3 km)' *'Large Mountain level (35.3 - 57.4 km)' *'Island level (57.4 - 163.7 km)' *'Large Island level (163.7 - 352.8 km)' *'Small Country level (352.8 - 674.8 km)' *'Country level (674.8 - 1637.4 km)' *'Large Country level (1637.4 - 3220 km)' *'Continent level (3220 - 5800 km)' *'Multi-Continent level (5800 - 86650 km)' Category:Blog posts